Currently, there exists in the market a so-called all disassembleable electric-heating apparatus, of which almost all parts can be disassembled and cleaned conveniently by the users. For example, there is an all disassembleable electric fryer, including a metal shell, a top cover, an oil reservoir, a basket assembly and electrical elements; wherein, said electrical elements comprise a control box, an electric heater, a thermo-control for regulating the oil temperature and a thermo-limitation for limiting the maximum oil temperature; and wherein, all of the metal shell, the top cover, the reservoir, the basket assembly and control elements can be taken out for cleaning. Since the electric heater with electric-insulating coating needs to be submersed in the oil, in order to control the oil temperature accurately, the thermo-control and the thermo-limitation should also be immersed in the oil and secured with the electric heater, therefore, the thermo-control and the thermo-limitation should have excellent electric resistance. To satisfy the above requirements, the existing all disassembleable electric fryer uses mechanical elements, i.e., the capillary thermo-elements, for regulating the oil temperature. Although the capillary thermo-elements have good electric resistance, they have following shortcomings: first, they are expensive, accounting for around 20% of the total production cost, which greatly affects the competitiveness of the products; secondly, the precision of the mechanical elements is poor, which causes considerable fluctuation of the oil temperature; thirdly, the capillary tube has very small radius and easy to be damaged when cleaning. The electrical thermo-elements, such as thermistors, fuses, etc., are capable of detecting and controlling the temperature, but due to the problem of non-electric insulation, they are not used in the all disassembleable electric-heating apparatus.